


年间契约 03

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [1]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年间契约 03

相叶推开门，扑面而来一阵暖风。二宫好像很怕冷，空调开得比相叶定的温度高。他换了套衣服——相叶雅纪的。看来小家伙今天没出门。  
二宫穿着黑色的加绒居家服，衣服的尺寸对他来说大了点，手脚都露不全。他坐在桌前打游戏，手里拿着相叶公司生产的最新款掌机，手边摆了一本小本子，全神贯注。听见相叶开门的动静，放下游戏机踩着裤管跑向门口。  
“叔叔欢迎回家，生日快乐！”二宫伸出手，摆出一个要抱的姿势。  
相叶也算半个公众人物，基本情报谷歌上一搜就有一大把，二宫能知道他的生日不奇怪，但准备得这么精致肯定要费不少心思。相叶放下手里的大包小包，直接把他整个悬空抱起来走到桌前，看着满桌丰盛的圣诞菜肴问：“你做的？”  
“是外卖，谷本さん说你圣诞都要加班，所以我想并在一起过。”二宫蹬了蹬腿从他身上下来，跑到玄关处在手心挤上少许免洗洗手液，轮流给他两只手消毒。相叶这才发现他看起来很瘦，手上却有点肉，指甲修得很短，手指看起来圆乎乎的，和他礼物里那个小男孩有几分相像。  
二宫低着头，认真地揉搓相叶双手的每一个部位，手心，手背，再挨个把指尖包在手心里揉搓，相叶在他握住自己拇指的时候不动声色地在他掌心挠了一下，二宫痒得笑出来，更紧地握住他的手：“我怕痒。”  
他赤着脚，房里铺了地暖，倒不担心二宫会冻着，只是直接接触地板的脚趾被烘得泛红，半藏半露在他的睡衣里，可可味的信息素和他留在衣服上的木质香混在一起，相叶有些心痒。  
两人面对面坐下，相叶先动了筷子，心思却全吊在二宫身上。  
他实在是太白嫩了，相叶猜他肯定不爱出门，也许还很注重护肤，陷在尺寸不合身的宽大居家服里，轻而易举地激起了Alpha的保护欲。  
二宫瞳色不深，长了一副机灵的聪明相，发现相叶吃饭心不在焉，时不时地偷瞟他，已经有几分了然对方的想法。  
“我可爱吗？”他直白地问，小腿抬起，在桌子下面用柔软的脚趾偷蹭相叶的脚踝。看见相叶的喉结上下滚动了一下，立即点到为止地收回腿，故作若无其事地从烤鸡上扯下一只腿放进相叶盘子里：“叔叔工作辛苦了，多吃一点。”  
相叶抬起头，眼里撞进二宫吮吸自己指尖残留味道的画面，他极力克制住内心的躁动，用叉子撕下一块肉送进嘴里。鸡腿肉饱满的肉汁在口中流淌开，而相叶食不知味，他有更想品尝的东西。

他想找点什么来转移注意力，以免显得自己过于心急冒失。相叶焦躁地调整坐姿，双腿夹紧用力蹭了蹭自己鼓胀的下身。  
“那是什么？”他注意到游戏机旁的本子，密密麻麻地布着文字。  
“这个吗？”二宫拿起来，大方地交给他：“游戏攻略。”  
“你喜欢打游戏吗？”相叶笑了，如果是这样的话就给他添了不少攻略成功的可能性。  
“打游戏是我第二喜欢的事。”二宫只盯着桌上的薯角吃，随意咬了几口，擦干净手又拿起掌机。  
“那第一喜欢的是什么？”  
“赚钱。”  
“不是说要我养你？”  
“那换个词吧，捞钱。”二宫咯咯地笑起来，手速飞快地按着机器上的键钮，相叶看见他操作着人物走到地图上的某个bug点，人物在那里会陷入地表，不会受到怪物攻击，但可以攻击到怪物。  
他挑了挑眉，翻开手边的本子，上面的文字很混乱，记载着坐标，时间，和一些操作注意点，有大量涂改痕迹。  
相叶很眼熟最后留下来的那些数据，嘴里咬着面包越过桌子看他的屏幕：“你也在用他的攻略？”  
“谁？”二宫头也不抬地问。  
“汉堡肉定食。”相叶重新坐回去，把本子还给他。  
“这样打很快。”  
“卡bug就不能正常享受游戏进程了，不影响体验吗？”相叶若有所思地看着他飞速通关：“有的人很讨厌他，看来你是他的粉丝。”  
二宫正在卡位，想要越级猎杀高等怪物，一个失误被怪秒杀，懊悔地啊了一声放下掌机，战斗结算跳出来，他把手叠在屏幕上，藏住了自己的ID。  
他歪着头笑笑：“不，我可能是最讨厌他的人了。”  
“用着他的攻略还要讨厌他，太不地道了吧。”相叶刮了一下他的鼻子，教训孩子般的语气。  
“我主动上门让叔叔包养我，难道叔叔还希望我会有道德这种东西吗？”  
“哪有人这样说自己的。”  
“我呀。”他绕过桌子，走到相叶面前，分开腿坐到他身上，勾住相叶的脖子前后蹭动：“我是个不知廉耻，伤风败俗，又下流又不知羞的低级货。”  
相叶明显因为他坦荡荡说出的污言秽语动摇了，二宫趁热打铁，用脸去蹭他带着些许胡茬的下巴：“叔叔喜欢我这种的吧，保质期一年的小玩具。”  
相叶忍到了极限，他掰过二宫的下巴，单手扣住他的腰吻上去。草木气息的信息素无法抑制地爆发出来，二宫本能地惧怕，他开始颤抖，舌尖勾着相叶闯进来的舌头笨拙地回应，双臂紧紧搂着相叶的脖子。  
相叶吻得很急，施力啃咬他薄薄的双唇，直到把那两瓣粉色折磨得红肿起来才松开。二宫被他按在桌上，慌乱中打翻了桌上的香槟，气泡酒咕嘟嘟地从瓶口溢出来，细小的泡沫密集地炸开，酒香混入了可可和草木的味道中，就像是在一片刚修剪完的干净草地上，有人同时捧着可可和香槟那样，很不搭调。  
二宫下意识地护住自己的身体，Alpha爆发的侵略感太强，他开始想哭了。  
相叶撑在他上方，看着身下努力把自己缩起来的Omega，唇上残留着水渍，浅色的瞳仁躲闪着不敢看他，泫然欲泣，脸侧因为他的用力过度留下了几个明显的指印，看上去像是受了天大的委屈。  
相叶看着他闪烁的眼神，突然泄了气，他觉得二宫并非表现的那么浪荡，他可能吓到他了。  
他抓住二宫的手腕拉他起来，给了受惊的人一个结实又绵长的拥抱。  
“你不用这样的。”他抚摸着二宫的后脑轻声安慰，怀里的身体轻轻颤抖了一下。年纪差了一轮多，相叶总觉得他是半个孩子。  
他感受着年轻娇嫩的身体，收紧手臂紧密相贴，隔着一层衣料摸到二宫突出的蝴蝶骨。  
“你太瘦了，以后多吃点。”相叶揉着他的发顶说。  
“不行，胖了叔叔就不心疼我了。”二宫抬起头，把相叶的心思拿捏得很准。他靠在相叶肩上，眼角还带着一丝不易察觉的泪光，有一下没一下的踢着相叶的小腿肚。  
相叶盯着他的眼睛，眼神透亮澄澈，仿佛能一眼看到底，但看进去却是空的，寂寞又凄清，猜不到他在想什么，空惹人心疼。  
这哪是什么低级货，二宫和也分明是从雪橇上闪闪烁烁坠下来的圣诞精灵，如果他藏着什么只有被选中的人才能知道的秘密，相叶雅纪愿意陪他玩这场闯关游戏。

晚餐过后，相叶拿出晚上买的东西布置在各处，二宫亦步亦趋地跟在他后面，看着家装一点点明亮起来。  
“原来的不是很搭吗？”他提着袋子，注意到了底部的礼物盒。  
“太暗了，不适合你，你在家的时间应该比我多，所以我想换一下。”相叶拿出一套形态各异的柴犬毛毡玩偶放在空荡荡的电视柜上，二宫蹲下戳了戳，拿起一个把玩。相叶向后伸手，想让他递出下一件物品，二宫抽出礼物盒放到他手上。  
“我都要等急了，你怎么还不送我？”相叶回过头，看到二宫手里拿着玩偶，扁着嘴扒拉柴犬的耳朵，一副不大高兴的模样。  
“是你的就是你的，又不会送给别人。”相叶揉揉他的发顶，双手送出礼物盒：“Merry Christmas。”  
二宫难掩高兴地收下，解开盒子上的丝带掀开一条缝偷看一眼，旋即合上把礼物盒放到一边：“等相叶先生不在的时候我再看。”  
相叶以为挑的礼物不合他心意，但也不想追问，心想明天再重新买一份别的，微笑着回他：“依你。”  
换下来的东西都被塞到柜顶，一年之后等二宫离开它们还要继续服役，相叶指了主卧旁的一间小卧室给二宫住，他不急，总想等小动物自己亲近他。  
相叶把袋子里最后一件床上三件套和副卡一起塞给二宫：“不知道你喜欢什么样式的，我就随便买了，不喜欢的话你可以自己再买。这张卡你拿着用，副卡额度不高，一个月只有两百万，不够的话再和我说。”  
二宫笑吟吟地接过来，翻过去看卡背面的签名：“叔叔好大方，我从来没有拿到过一百万以上额度的卡。”  
“你很招我喜欢。”相叶走进自己的卧室拿换洗衣物，二宫还是跟着他，相叶并不介意，在他面前脱衣服：“我平时不花什么钱，房有一套就够了，车也买了好几辆，存款充足，所以养你稍微烧钱一点也无所谓。”  
相叶裸着上身，走过去捏了一把他的脸：“我去洗澡了，回你自己房间去吧，我明天要早起，有空再陪你。”  
二宫点点头，看着相叶走进主卧附带的浴室。淋浴水声响起，他砰地一声扑上相叶的床，在溢满他信息素味道的被窝里滚了好几圈，心满意足地拿着礼物离开。

相叶洗完澡，时间已经不早了，在饭桌上不知不觉抱了二宫很久，还欠着一堆工作邮件没回。淋浴刻意调低的水温压下了他躁动的念头，他松松垮垮地裹着浴袍走出卧室，穿过客厅从厨房端了杯浓茶走回去，途中看了眼二宫的房门，里面静悄悄的。  
相叶点开邮箱，各个部门总管发给他的总结争先恐后地刷出来，相叶头疼地揉了揉眉心，从最底部开始一封一封点开查看。  
手头一个运营状况不佳的端游临时换上一个暴脾气的女性Alpha做主策，相叶用人不看性格，也她一副好皮囊配暴脾气才能管住手底下一众多多少少有点抖M的ACG爱好有志青年，不负相叶的信任，上任不久便有回转的迹象。  
隔着邮件也能想到她打字的时候咬牙切齿敲击键盘的样子，先是骂了一通运营，附件却是认认真真根据运营方案改好的策划案，相叶存下来逐字阅读，把建议用红色字体在旁做标注。  
游戏公司的老总大多爱吹情怀，少有人像相叶这样每个有游戏都认真了解试玩，遇到难关时也能和主策实在地交流几句，而不是画饼式地空话连篇，最后全部甩手给部下。不易，但天道酬勤，跟他久了的职员都忠心耿耿。  
未读邮件慢慢减少，茶杯里的茶色也由深变浅，屏幕右下角的系统时间跳到十二点，相叶起身想重新泡杯茶，拉开门，一团粉色的毛球站在门外。  
“叔叔圣诞快乐。”二宫穿着他买的粉色兔子装，帽子扣在脑袋上，两只耳朵垂下来，原本还佯装镇定，相叶盯着他看，眼看着他脸慢慢红到脖子，害羞地捂住脸。  
“很适合你。”相叶觉得那股好不容易压下去的火又蹿了上来，而且比先前蹿得更高，他抿了抿干涩的嘴唇，挤出一句短促的夸赞。  
“真的？”二宫从指缝里露出眼睛，他换上之后自己在屋里照镜子还担心太幼稚不对相叶的胃口，思来想去那是他送的礼物，肯定不讨厌，纠结到深夜，贴着墙壁听到隔壁还有动静，鼓足了勇气想去敲门，还没准备好就迎上正巧开门倒茶的相叶。  
“真的，比我想象的样子还要可爱。”相叶已经把茶的事忘到九霄云外，他现在精神得不得了：“怎么这么晚还不睡，穿这个干什么？”  
“一个人睡好冷啊……我想和叔叔一起睡。”二宫抱着他的腰，说话的时候帽子上的耳朵一颤一颤。  
相叶暗暗用鼻子深呼吸，单手搂住他：“我还要工作，暂时睡不了。”  
“我知道。”二宫摘下帽子，微微杂乱的发顶却比兔子帽更显可爱：“我怕叔叔明天晚上回不来，但是不想漏掉和你说圣诞快乐，衣服是你送的，当然要穿给你看了。”  
他松开手，转了一圈，捏着屁股后面的小尾巴喃喃自语：“这个也就圣诞节的时候可以穿来变装了吧……其他时候穿都不合适啊……这个尾巴的手感好好。”  
“是吗。”相叶的自制力塌了一个角，他走近二宫，挥开他的手抓住小毛团用力捏了捏：“手感是不错……”  
他看着二宫被玩偶服装包裹的肉感臀部，忍得额角直跳才没捏上去。  
二宫转过身搂他，宽松的领口敞开着，相叶向里瞟了一眼，真空的。  
忍不住了。  
二宫眼前一阵天旋地转，反应过来已经被按在床上。  
“里面没穿？”相叶咬着牙问。  
“这衣服贴身穿很舒服……我就没穿……”二宫眨眨眼，装出一副无辜相：“而且我喜欢裸睡，一会儿想直接脱掉就可以……”  
“嘶拉——”相叶没等他说完，直接在侧边缝线处撕开一个口子。二宫低叫一声，捂住裂口：“叔叔不是还有工作吗？”  
“你知道我这么多年，悟出来做总裁最重要的一点是什么吗？”相叶把他整个架上床，扯开腰间用来固定浴袍的绳结，一只手擒住他两只手腕拉过头顶，膝盖挤进他双腿间，在软乎乎布料包裹的胯间顶了顶，二宫已经慌得不知道回话了，相叶自顾自说下去：“要懂得把握机会。”  
Alpha的威压感浑然天成，二宫生理上被压制住，他没料到表现极为绅士的相叶突然变了脸，那点小招数在铺天盖地涌出来的信息素面前都成了一戳就破的肥皂泡泡，他红着眼睛，惊惶地看着面前的A。  
“现在知道怕了？”相叶啃咬他的耳垂，单手握着他惦念已久的圆润臀瓣揉搓。二宫扭着腰无济于事地躲闪，支支吾吾地辩解：“我……我没有……”  
他紧张得心脏直跳，又不敢大口呼吸，空气里全是相叶信息素的味道，他怕再闻下去就要发情了。  
不行——绝对不行——  
不能让他知道……  
二宫心一横，忽然来了力气，双手用力从相叶的钳制中挣脱出来，扑进相叶怀里隐藏慌乱的表情。  
“叔叔……”他软软地叫道，脑中飞速搜寻着对策：“明天叔叔还要早起，我用手好不好…？”  
噗通，噗通，噗通噗通噗通，二宫听见自己和相叶的心跳声杂乱地混在一起，掌心出汗，就等这一搏的结果。  
“好。”相叶和他僵持了一会儿，最后还是拜服在二宫黏糊糊的嗓音上。  
还好……  
二宫在心底松了一口气，抓着相叶的手腕躺进被窝里。相叶浴袍的绳结完全散开，光裸的胸膛露在深蓝色的浴袍外，二宫侧躺进他怀里，额头靠上去，滚烫的温度烧得他脸红心跳，他没能耐住相叶胸腹肌肉线条的诱惑，亲了上去，嘴唇沿着胸肌的中线慢慢移到胸腹交界处，他还想向下，相叶抓住了他的头发：“你再往下亲我就要反悔答应你用手了。”  
“我看到就会忍不住想亲……”二宫嘀咕着，隔着内裤触碰相叶的下身，啪嗒一声，灯暗了。  
“安分点。”相叶硬得难受，拉下内裤抓住那只还在慢悠悠犹豫的手直接放了上去：“除非你想看到一个比你大一轮的Alpha发火。”  
二宫闭上了嘴，黑暗中余下的感官分外敏感。他握着手中滚烫的物体，单调地重复着上下撸动的动作，相叶在他头顶喘着粗气，手里的东西似乎又变大了，他把两只手都贴上去，卖力地握着Alpha尺寸惊人的阴茎上下撸动。相叶的体毛比较旺盛，连下面也一样，粗硬的耻毛不断戳在他柔软的掌心里，二宫只是用手，脑海中却慢慢勾勒出那个器物的形形状来，如果不是关着灯，相叶就能看到他红得要滴血的脸。  
“你好像不太会。”二宫弄得手酸，也不见相叶有更进一步的反应，速度渐渐慢下来，相叶难耐地动了动腰，主动在二宫用双手笼成的柔软空间里抽动。他低喘着，教二宫如何帮他手淫。  
“一只手就可以了，另一只手可以摸下面。”技术被人挑剔，二宫有些不甘，但对方所说是事实，他的确不太会，心里堵着气还是照做，松开一只手裹住下方的睾丸揉捏。他的手在长时间的摩擦里变得很热，刚贴上去相叶就感受到那股热度，轻哼一声低头亲吻少年的额头：“很棒……就是这样……再快一点，可以用指腹蹭龟头，我会很舒服的。”  
二宫照做了，他很聪明，很快就摸索出怎样套弄和抚摸的节奏会让相叶最爽快，头顶传来的低喘就是他的褒奖，硬挺的性器在他大幅进步的手法中逐渐跳动起来。相叶快到极限，而二宫的手也酸到了极限，男人挺了挺腰表示不满，听见二宫喉间咕哝的动静立即会意，用自己的手裹住他的快速撸动起来。  
好烫……要烫坏了……二宫埋在他胸口想。他的手已经酸得没什么知觉，完全被相叶带着动，掌心被蹭得火热滚烫。只是用手在伺候他，二宫居然有了奇异的快感，在相叶粗重的喘息声中也急促地呼吸着。手上的动作猛地停了，之后相叶五指力度收紧，带着他也更紧地握住了手中的性器挤压着最后撸动了几下。二宫意识到终于结束了，又用指腹讨好地蹭了蹭龟头，相叶一激灵，抱紧了他。  
“乖孩子。”他平复着呼吸，夸奖二宫。  
二宫快要在他怀里融化了，不堪一击的演技也跟着一起化了。他没能憋出任何话来，在自己的兔子装上蹭干净相叶的精液，脑袋埋进他的颈窝里。

相叶抱着怀里的小兔子躺了一会儿，新邮件的提示音不断提醒他现在不是可以温存的时刻，二宫被令人心安的信息素味道包裹着，已经堪堪要沉入梦境。相叶不想惊醒他，挪动身体拧开可调亮度的床头灯，二宫抱着他的手臂睡，相叶下床时轻轻拉开他的手，还是吵醒了他。  
“叔叔不睡吗…？”二宫揉揉眼睛，坐起来看已经回到椅子上的相叶。  
“你先睡吧，我回完邮件就睡。”相叶点开风间的语音，压力山大的测试深夜向老板抱怨。  
“老板…明天要上的修复版本我已经检查过五遍了…不会再被汉堡肉大神抓出什么漏洞了吧……？”  
相叶听他生无可恋的声音，无奈笑笑，按下录音键回道：“行了，你回家吧，别加班了，我知道你尽力了，剩下的只能看大神有没有心要放我们一马。”  
二宫不知什么时候来到他背后，看着屏幕上一串未消的红点：“那个做攻略的怎么了…？”  
“没什么，就是他利用bug霸着榜单第一，部分玩家觉得影响游戏体验对他意见很大，他入坑我们公司的游戏之后玩家数有小幅下降，测试部为了排查bug，加班加到快要精神失常了。”相叶忍着笑，没再回复风间发来的哀嚎表情包。  
“噢——”二宫拉着长音，拿起他的杯子开门：“我去帮叔叔重新泡杯茶。”  
“不用了，我现在很精神，一点也不困。”相叶睨着他衣服上一块白浊的污渍，提醒道：“去换身衣服睡觉吧。”  
二宫愣了愣，直接从衣服的裂口处下手整件脱下来，贯彻他职业小白脸的人设赤着白净的身体跳上床裹住被子翻滚，相叶一眼都没看他，二宫手段没得逞也不恼，打了个哈欠和相叶道安：“叔叔晚安，记得一会儿要抱着我睡。”

凌晨五点，冬季的天还没亮。  
相叶这一晚效率出奇的低，完成工作后不剩多少睡眠时间，他干脆站起来，坐到床边，看着让他整晚心猿意马的人。  
二宫睡得很沉，均匀地一呼一吸，他没穿衣服，半截手臂露在被子外面，跟着呼吸起伏。相叶轻点上他的额头，顺着鼻梁滑下来，途中折去抚摸他脸颊的痣，再沿侧脸线条滑下来，指腹落在唇上，左右摩挲轻抚，最后屈指扣住二宫的下巴，拇指折磨那颗微微凸起的黑痣。  
相叶掀开被子，二宫什么都没穿，相叶用极轻的力度抚过他全身，避开了私密的部位，他并不想侵犯他，只是想通过这种方式了解这具身体的主人。22岁的年轻肉体，肌肤紧绷，肤色白皙，他像泛青的果实，处散发出介于成熟和青涩之间的独特魅力。  
相叶躺到床上，鼻尖凑近他后颈的腺体，仔细分辨那里信息素的味道。在他睡着的时候，可可香自然地散出来，是苦的，白天那股甜腻的味道是他刻意为之。  
被窝的热度散去，二宫瑟缩了一下，相叶抱住他重新盖上了被子，少年皱着眉不满地哼了几声，循着草木香贴进相叶怀里。  
“你在想什么呢……”相叶把下巴搁在他头顶，有一下没一下地拍着他的背，自言自语：“你到底想让我怎么做呢……“


End file.
